The ten years that passed
by Anime Ranger
Summary: Ash and May separate for ten years, seeing each other sporadically. Has anything changed over ten years? Read and find out.  Note: ONESHOT


I do not own Pokemon and all that shenanigans. If I did, Ash would actually grow. AND PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

><p>AND THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHEM!<p>

Ash Ketchem raised his arms as the crowd roared.

_Finally! _He _thought. Ten years and I am finally a champion!_

He glanced his brown eyes to his buddy Pikachu.

"So this is how it feels to be on top, eh buddy?"

Pikachu replied, "PIKA-PII!"

Being the match-ending pokemon, Pikachu was especially excited. Pikachu used the newly developed Dark Volt Tackle to end the match against the opponent's near-invincible Arcanine.

He glanced at the area where Brock normally sat; Ash and Brock became very close friends over the years. To Ash, Brock was like an older brother, caretaker, and love mentor. In the stands, Ash saw his Mom, Professor Oak, his longtime rival and intellectual researcher Gary, professional pokemon breeder Brock, Misty (who took time off to see the match), Dawn (who was in the Kanto Grand Festival), and (Ash's heart leaped) his former traveling partner May.

_May..._ He _thought. She must have finished the Kinai Grand Festival just in time to see my match_.

* * *

><p>Back in Pallet Town, everyone cheered when Ash raised the Kanto League trophy.<p>

Brock congratulated Ash, "Good job Ash. It took you awhile, but you're finally the champion of Kanto and conqueror the Indigo Plateau."

"I know right? It doesn't seem that long if I think about it. I think I'll do the Johto Battle Frontier before maybe settling down, maybe open a Trainer School."

"Wow, Ash.. Looks like you're thinking things through. For a change." Misty walked over, teasing her raven haired friend.

"Well kinda. How's Cerulean Gym?"

"Lonely, as usual. Trainers come and go." Misty made a frustrated face. "I just wish that I could whip out my Gyarados and give it some fight; he wants to battle. But the League tells me to go easy on new trainers."

Brock empathized with the trainers, "Hey, well we still gotta go easy on new trainers. It wouldn't do to crush hopes and dreams into a million pieces."

Misty agreed, "Yeah, I see your point."

Ash had an idea. "Well, Misty, I could stop by sometime and battle your higher level Pokemon sometime."

Misty, excited at the prospect of seeing an old friend, exclaimed, "Oh would you! That'd be great!"

Brock interjected, "Maybe Ash can find time between battling and seeing a certain person."

Wide-eyed, Misty suddenly grew interested. "Hehe. Who's the special girl, Ash?"

Annoyed, Ash told Misty to mind her own business.

"I think I know who it is." Misty saw May coming over to congratulate Ash. "Hmm... Hey Brock? Could you come with me to get some food? I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure thing." Tactfully, Brock and Misty slipped away to the food tables.

Ash noted his friends' strange and probably helpful behavior. "I owe them sometime," he thought.

May approached, "Good battle. And congrats for becoming champion."

Ash shrugged, "Eh.. It was all right. All the extra training paid off. Sorry for not being able to make it to the Grand Festival, May."

May giggled. _There goes Ash. Being all indifferent and apologetic_. "Ash, it's okay. You had an important tournament to do. Besides, I had a part of you with me."

Ash was surprised. "You did?"

May looked at Ash straight in the eyes, "Yeah. Did you forget? The Terracota Ribbon."

Ash's eyes glowed with realization, "Oh yeah! Wow, it's been awhile since we earned that ribbon."

May reminisced, "I kept it with me when I traveled across the Kinai region and everywhere else I went."

Ash noticed how tied May seemed to that ribbon. Ash reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out his half of the Terracota Ribbon. "Remember this? I kept it right next to my heart everywhere I traveled as well."

May pulled her half out. Both ribbons had looked somewhat tattered, but they both were well polished and had evidence of care. The two held their ribbons together, completely covering the moon outside.

"Haha." Ash chuckled, "It's kinda amazing how both ribbons are still so alike, even after all this time"

"Yeah.." May paused.

Ash pondered for a second. "May, you want to take a step outside? I have something to tell you."

_Do I miss him too much? _May grew worried and first, but then replied, "Ok."

The two trainers snuck through a back door away from the party.

* * *

><p>Ash took May to the nearby pond. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight; ten years of growth led to the picturesque figure that Ash sees tonight.<p>

Ash started. "May, I've missed traveling with you. All those times hanging out with you were amazing. You know what I mean?"

May looked to the moon. "Ash, do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah. You were just starting your journey. And Pikachu was sick, so I had to take him to Professor Birch."

"And remember Pikachu burning my bike?"

Gazing away, Ash laughed. "Pikachu burns everyone's bikes."

May stared at Ash for a second, then looked away. "Ash, you know I was scared of pokemon. Pikachu made me even more afraid; his electric attacks were so powerful. But as I traveled with you, I found that Pikachu was kind and cute... Kinda like you."

Shocked, Ash turned towards May. _Does she feel the way I feel? My heart is beating so fast! Should I?_ thought Ash.

Then, he remembered Brock's words. "Ash, if you really want something, just go for it. You've always done that when you were younger. If it's a cliff-jumping scenario, decide right away."

_Well, looks like I'm about to jump off a cliff. Will I land headfirst to solid rock or feel the refreshing sensation of the sea?_

"May, I told you that I miss you, but I didn't say why. I missed having you by my side as a friend. But over the years, I think I missed you because I was in love... with you. And all those sporadic times we met in various regions, I don't think they were enough. So, May, can I be your boyfriend?"

Stunned, May covered her flustered face as she turned her wide blue eyes towards Ash. _Did he really say what I thought he said?_

"Ash, you were a great mentor and friend. I missed you during the time we were apart. And I love you too. But I don't want you to be my boyfriend."

Looking down, Ash almost took May's reaction as rejection, till he heard, "I'd rather be your girlfriend."

Lifting his dark brown eyes up, Ash saw a beautiful smile light up on May's face as she jumped on him, pressing her soft lips against his. The couple fell with a light thud, May's lithe body falling on Ash's well-toned one.

_Wow, Ash really did grow up over the years._

"May, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Ash teased his new love.

May teased back, "No I don't think so. Do you have a sonnet to express what you see?"

They cuddled together for a good hour. _What a picture-perfect moment._ They both thought in unison.

After the hour, May and Ash got up and went back to the party, hand in hand.

As Ash went through the back door, he found everyone expecting him and May. His mom smiled, "Did you two have fun?"

Ash and May grew embarrassed and shocked all at simultaneously.

Dawn laughed, "Everyone knew you left. What's a party without the champ?"

And finally Gary popped the question. "So Ashy-boy. When's the proposal?"

"And when am I gonna be a grandmother?" added Mom.

The couple shouted in unison, "YOU GUYS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Extras<strong>

Dark Volt Tackle is a move I invented. A volt tackle in simple terms, but the electricity that Pikachu generates are so powerful that the yellow becomes a dark blue. Evidence of this attack is charred grass from the heat that the attack generates.

Based on the Kinki region of Japan, the Kinai region is a region borderline west of Johto. I put Kin- (from Kinki) and -Ai (which means love) together.


End file.
